Mazikeen
Mazikeen, also known by her nickname Maze for short, is a main character in Lucifer Morningstar and a recurring character in BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer. She is a powerful and fierce evil spirit demon, as well as the very first evil spirit, who holds the form of a beautifully built, gorgeous, model-like young woman. She is the confidante, devoted ally and best friend of Lucifer, having served as one of his head torturers. For many millenniums, she worked for Lucifer as a servant, lieutenant, enforcer, assistant and right-hand woman. She formerly worked alongside him at the Lux nightclub in Los Angeles, having followed him from Hell to LA after he stepped down from being the King of Hell, and acted as a bartender and bodyguard at Lucifer's club. In Season 2 of Lucifer Morningstar, Maze, looking for a new direction on Earth, becomes a bounty hunter with the LAPD, having found something that feels right to her. Biography Origins Born in the seventh circle of Hell over 7,000 years ago, Maze is the first evil spirit demon and has existed for hundreds, if not, thousands of years. While Lucifer was the ruler of Hell, she served him and tortured damned souls of deceased humans, as she was said to do for all eternity. Living on Earth When Lucifer left Hell, Maze followed him to Earth. Afterward, she aids Lucifer in his various (mis)adventures in punishing the wicked. Lucifer Morningstar: TV Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Personality Being a demon, Mazikeen was one of Hell's most decorated torturers, inheriting a rather sadistic composure and sense of humor. She always entertains whatever sadistic ideas Lucifer may have and is even turned on when Lucifer suggests torturing a Lucifer-wannabe in "The Would-Be Prince of Darkness", excited about how it is like he is "torturing himself." It is even implied that she is partially a sadomasochist, remarking about how she "likes pain." Unlike Lucifer, she preferred her position in Hell, having become dissatisfied with Earth and whatever fascination Lucifer has with humans and has even resorted to consorting with Amenadiel behind his back in order to make that happen. Despite all of this, she is profoundly loyal to Lucifer and whatever decisions that he makes, having left Hell to look after him and always nagging him for his own well-being. In "Sweet Kicks", it is shown that she would even fight and kill on his request, having shown up to rescue him and Chloe when they were cornered by a street gang. No matter what happens, she will always be loyal to Lucifer because of her eternal decision to do so. Mazikeen is similar to Lucifer in many ways; confident, sexy, sarcastic and a complete disregard for social norms as evident when she undressed an unconscious Dan and put him in Chloe's bed in hopes of getting them to have sex so the would get back together so Chloe would be out of Lucifer's life. Despite her bad girl attitude she is revealed to be lonely as she had no real friends until Trixie and Linda. She also shows that she may have real feelings for Amenadiel as she chose to use Lucifer's feather to save his life. She is also sexually promiscuous and has admitted she has had lots of sex with both men and women; Maze is so good she can turn a straight woman. It is also implied that Maze and Lucifer were lovers at one point in their lives. In Season 4, its discovered Trixie had brought out Maze's more vulnerable side. Upon learning Linda was pregnant, Maze did her utmost to protect her and try to be a good aunt figure to her friend's child. Because of this, Maze admitted her mother was bad at parenting and sought to do better. She also became interested in companionship, eventually falling for a frustratingly oblivious Eve, who was too obsessed with getting back with Lucifer to notice. Physical Appearance In human form, Mazikeen looks like a young, beautiful woman with medium dark skin. She often wears leather outfits (jackets, pants, tank-tops, boots, gloves, etc.) and the color black. She wears her black hair in different styles, such as wavy, straight, ponytail, etc. However, when she reveals her real demonic nature, the left side of her face looks horribly scarred and mutilated. Whereas most people would find it revolting, Trixie thought it looked cool. Powers and Abilities As the very first Evil Spirit Demons, Mazikeen is a very strong and powerful demon, in fact, she is one of the most powerful demons to appear in the series. She has overpowered and even killed many hunters, and, when armed with the means of doing so, also killed other demons with ease. She is also the first demon character who is shown to kill multiple Hellhounds, though relying on an angel blade on both occasions. She incapacitated three Turok-Hans with ease (albeit after dousing them in Borax) despite Satan claiming Turok-Hans could instantly wipe out demons. Despite being a demon, Mazikeen more often relied upon on a combination of trickery, ambushing opponents, martial arts, and usage of her Hell-forged Demon Daggers than on her supernatural powers. She is an Evil Spirit and was noted by Mephistopheles to be "young" by demonic standards, marking Mazikeen as most likely an average, low-ranking demon. She was far outmatched by both high ranking demons and low-ranking angels and was extremely wary of both groups. Nevertheless, she demonstrated herself to be capable of evading and fending off the vengeful forces of Heaven and Hell alike, often on her own. When confronted by over thirty demons in "Jus In Bello", she held up her knife and challenged them by asking, "Who wants a piece of me?"; they all let her pass unharmed. (Although it should be noted they may simply have been more interested in killing Chloe than in capturing her, or else wary of being killed by her knife.) *'Evil Spirit Physiology:' As the first Evil Spirit demon, Mazikeen is very powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful demons in all creation, her powers far outclass that of most other beings, excluding older and more powerful demons and angels. She can be matched by fellow Evil Spirits, as well as rivaled by them, is exceeded by Fallen Beasts, and far surpassed by Malakhim, Powers, the Malebranche, Greater Demons, the Higher Angels, and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality:' As a demon, Mazikeen can live forever and cannot be killed by ordinary means, and has thus lived for many millennia. She has been serving Lucifer for thousands of years. Even Lucifer himself explained that life in prison would be a mere timeout for her. She has said that she has existed for 7,000 years, but in Hell-time, that makes her over 800 millennia old. ***'Immunity:' Maze is immune to and can walk on hallowed ground. In "A Priest Walks Into a Bar" and "The Weaponizer", Mazikeen entered churches without any difficulty, showing that she was not affected by hallowed ground. However, Mazikeen was still vulnerable and susceptible to other demonic weaknesses and standard defenses against demons, such as including holy water, devil's traps, salt, iron, and her own demonic daggers. ***'Invulnerability:' Maze is immune to death from and can not be killed by conventional methods, such as massive blood loss from being tortured by Mephistopheles in "Heaven and Hell", though she was barely able to walk afterward due to her injuries. She survived getting thrown out a seven-story window, shot point-blank in the chest, slashed repeatedly by Turok-Hans later (something she just shrugged off), and thrown onto a ring of holy fire. Being shot in the chest by a human with a shotgun in "Take Me Back to Hell" merely irritated her, not even notably hurting her or slowing her down. However, she could be knocked out with sufficient force, as seen in Shadow and Born Under a Bad Sign, and was rendered both immobile and agonized by contact with holy fire. She is also vulnerable to her Demon Daggers and as well as angel blades. ***'Regeneration:' Maze possesses remarkable healing properties as a demon. She was also able to heal the wounds Mephistopheles inflicted to her with torture though she wasn't able to do it quickly. **'Vast Power:' Being the oldest and most powerful evil spirit demon, Mazikeen possesses a vast level of power that is far superior to a human, most monsters, most witches, most ghosts, and even most demons, having augmented supernatural power. Additionally, as the first Evil Spirit, Mazikeen is also one of the most powerful demons of the Underworld. ***'Biokinesis:' Maze once tortured a demon by injuring him so badly with just a hand gesture that he fell to the floor and coughed up blood merely from Maze curling her hand. ***'Chronokinesis:' Much like Lucifer, Mazikeen is able to remain active in slowed down time when in the presence of Amenadiel. ***'Electrokinesis:' Mazikeen made a car slow down and then completely stop in front of her. She also made the motel lights to flicker in the same episode. ***'Spell-casting:' Maze has immense knowledge of witchcraft and the supernatural, due to being the first Evil Spirit Demon and having been taught by Astraroth during her time in Hell. Astaroth noted that Maze was "one of the best". She was able to save Chloe from Astaroth's spell. She is also able to get out of a devil's trap using a spell. Maze had the knowledge of using the Goblet of Blood, used to contact other entities through a human's blood. In Shadow, she bound and controlled Daeva through the use of a black magic altar and a pendant. Even after leaving Hell, she learned about a spell which she used to break a devil's trap containing her. ***'Supernatural Durability:' As a Demon, Mazikeen is much more durable than humans. She is mostly laughing at the idea that humans may hurt her, and after a punching duel with Lucifer, she was only moderately injured (while a single punch of him is enough to knock a human unconscious), and could still walk. Mazikeen is much more durable than any human, Demons are powerful, and have highly durable bodies, but unlike Lucifer, Demons are not fully invulnerable or indestructible. Demons can be harmed and killed by Demon Daggers forged in Hell, the Flaming Sword, Angels, God, Goddess, and Lucifer is more than powerful enough to kill Demons. Mazikeen laughs at the idea that humans may hurt her, and after a punching duel with Lucifer, she was only moderately injured (while a single punch of him is enough to knock a human unconscious), and could still walk. However, Lucifer did not try nor wanted to hurt her. Lucifer held back a lot of his strength on Mazikeen, because he didn't want to hurt her much less kill her. At full strength, Mazikeen is nowhere near a match for Lucifer. Lucifer could easily and effortlessly destroy Mazikeen in hand-to-hand combat if he desired. ***'Supernatural Endurance:' Maze is extremely resilient, as shown in how she can withstand great torture. When the demon Naberius tortured her, Maze just laughed and taunted him saying she had withstood worse. Maze was tortured by Satan for a year and a half, something she seemed to fear happening, but held out and only told him some of what he wanted to know to get a break from the torture, but didn't tell him exactly where to look in his search and didn't seem mentally damaged by her ordeal though she had numerous wounds. ***'Supernatural Senses:' She was able to sense that demons were approaching before they appeared. ***'Supernatural Speed:' As a demon, Mazikeen is able to move and react far faster than a human being. In mere seconds, she went from being in the corridor outside Linda's office to being in her office, which required her to leave the building and go through Linda's window. ***'Supernatural Stamina:' Maze appears to not need to sleep, or at least, needs less sleep than humans do. Although she does not require food to survive, she enjoys eating French fries and the like. ***'Supernatural Strength:' Mazikeen possesses far superior strength to a human being, though inferior to that of an angel, like Amenadiel and even Annael. In "Take Me Back to Hell", Maze twice kicked open locked doors, one set of which was made of wood and had been barricaded shut. Her strength was great enough that even in a weakened state from torture in Goodbye Stranger, she was able to overpower another demon, though not Mephistopheles. When Maze fought Mr. Smith in "Mr. & Mrs. Smith", she punched Smith hard enough to knock him against a post and make him fall to the ground, stunned, and also kicked him to land a short distance away and roll across the floor. She also grabbed Smith and pinned him against a wall, with him unable to get free until she let him go. However, Maze was usually overpowered by even her fellow Evil Spirit demons in direct combat and she did not overpower Smith, however, this was because Smith used holy water, salt, and devils trap on her. ***'Telekinesis:' Maze has the ability to move and otherwise influence objects with her mind. She used a hand gesture to shut and lock the doors in Lux. Mazikeen was able to summon her knife in order to fight Amenadiel. Maze threw Rayne and then Mia into separate walls by looking at them. ***'Teleportation:' Being a demon, Maze can vanish and reappear in different locations instantly. Maze often disappears from or suddenly appears whenever she pleases. ***'Weather manipulation:' Maze once caused a sudden wind on hallowed ground that ruffled Chloe's hair and caused the candles around her to flicker. Skills and Talents *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Mazikeen has shown great, unarmed fighting skill. While she was defeated, she was capable of fighting Amenadiel on equal terms for some time. **'Expert Knife Combatant:' Mazikeen has also shown great fighting skill with demon knives when she fought Amenadiel, though she was still ultimately unable to defeat the angel. She was also capable of holding her own against Emmanuel for some time before she was deprived of her knives. **'Expert Stick Fighter:' While in a bar fight Maze broke a wooden pool stick in two pieces and easily used them to defeat a group of drunk men. *'Expert Masseuse:' Since Mazikeen can find most of the pain points in a human's body, she can also relieve the tension in them, making her a great massager. *'Multilingualism:' As a demon, Mazikeen can speak a variety of languages, such as her native language Lilim as well as English, Chinese, etc. *'Persuasion:' To a small degree, Mazikeen can convince people to make a decision that they think is their own. *'Torturer:' Being a demon, Mazikeen is very skilled at the art of torture. She is known to be one of Hell's decorated torturers. *'Tracking:' Mazikeen is an expert tracker, which is why Lucifer first brought her to Earth from Hell to help him track down the one who stole Amenadiel's necklace. This also the reason why she is so successful at her bounty hunting job. Weaknesses As an evil spirit demon, even being the oldest and most powerful evil spirit, Mazikeen possesses all the weaknesses of other demons: *'Devil's Trap:' Maze can be captured in a devil's trap, as shown when she has been captured several times. However, one of those times she managed to break free with a spell. *'Holy water:' Maze can be harmed by holy water. *'Holy Fire:' Maze found holy fire agonizing and was unable to move, though she survived and was able to heal from her injuries after somehow getting out. *'Angel Blade:' Maze can be killed by an angel blade. *'Higher-Tier Demons:' Satan was able to effortlessly overpower Maze in a sparing fight. Additionally, Asmodeus brutally beat Maze. *'Angels:' Maze can be injured and killed by angels. Hester once telekinetically threw her into a wall with ease and Maze defended herself against Amenadiel when he was ordered to kill her. *'Death's Scythe:' It can kill anything in existence *'Primordial Entities:' The Primordial Beings, Oracle, and the Archangels, including Lucifer, can annihilate Maze effortlessly. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters